


"Alexander, it's me."

by deevoyd



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Swap, Fluff, I do not own shadowhunters, M/M, Malec, Oneshot, The fluff is high, alec hardwood, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus babe - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deevoyd/pseuds/deevoyd
Summary: Alec couldn’t believe any words that escaped Valentines mouth - that was until a memory resurfaced.Little bit of angst - a whole lot of fluff





	"Alexander, it's me."

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the new episode and this idea kind of made its way into my head and would not go until I wrote it down.

Alec didn’t take his eyes off Valentines body as he pushed him up against the wall. Valentine wriggled underneath Alec’s gaze, but did not try to move away.

“Alexander,” he pleaded, sadness flashing across his eyes. “ _Please, it’s me, Magnus_.” Alec’s jaw flexed as his full name escaped Valentines mouth.

“If this is a game,” the Shadowhunter growled before pushing Valentines body further into the wall, a small groan escaping Morgensterns lips as the back of his head hit the cold and unforgiving concrete behind him. “-yours is _over_.” Alec hissed, giving one last shove before pulling away – taking a few steps back, but never once did his eyes leave Valentines. Alec eyes did not soften as Valentines gaze dropped and his shoulder sagged, the fight physically draining out of him – out of every pore in his body. The Shadowhunter turned to leave, his head spinning with countless thoughts and questions as he extended his arm out to unlock the cell before stilling at the sound of Valentines broken voice.

“A _charm_..” He whispered his eyes still trained on the cold floor beneath his feet. Alec’s mind went blank.

“What?” Alec whispered before glancing at Valentine over his shoulder. “What did you say?” He asked again slightly louder, this time turning to face Valentine – or Magnus – Alec wasn’t so sure any more. Morgenstern eyes slowly reached Alec’s, but he made no move towards the hazel eyed Shadowhunter.

"You gave me a charm,” he said softly – his eyes cutting pathways into Alecs. Alec felt as though all the air had been sucked out of his lungs as Valentine – Magnus continued. “We had spent the day in Tokyo and we had just got back to the loft - home,” He whispered, a small smile gracing his lips. “You were so concerned about the Sushi Chef naming the tuna, ‘Fatty Tuna.‘” The man let a soft chuckle escape his lips, his eyes slowly moving to look past Alec as he reminisced. “You were worried the tuna would feel degraded at the name.” Alec pushed his mind to allow him to let out the breath he had been holding – only Magnus was there, only Magnus could have know.

"How?” he whispered to himself as he slowly moved closer to Valentines body. Alec looked into Valentines eyes, but this time noticed something different. They weren’t full of hate or disgust – they were filled with longing, sadness and – Alec gasped quietly. “Magnus?..” Alec whispered and gently reached out to place his rough and calloused hand against Valentine’s aged cheek, finally seeing Magnus through Valentine’s eyes. Magnus nodded, his own eyes filling up with unshed tears as a soft and relieved smile set upon his lips.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.” Magnus whimpered as he looked up at Alec. Alec felt his own eyes fill with tears before he responded to the same statement from that day at the loft – at home.

_“In good ways, I hope..”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and talk with me on my tumblr - http://deevoyd.tumblr.com
> 
> I am now taking requests.


End file.
